


Hollow Point Smile

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Naruto Cop AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Married Couple, Naruto is a cop, Sakura Centric, Sakura is doctor, True Love, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Sakura thinks about her relationship with Naruto and how it came to be. She loves him and how she fell in love with this utter goofball was a mystery to many. And the other's wondered how someone so carefree and spontaneous fell in love with her. It was not mystery to them and that's what truly counts.Related to Badgering the Witness
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, mentioned choji/Ino, mentioned shikatema - Relationship
Series: Naruto Cop AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694671
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Hollow Point Smile

Sakura had known Naruto most of her life. In grade school he was a goofy kid that never left her alone. He was always chasing her around the playground and following her around. She at age six was determined to marry a boy who never looked at her twice. 

As they got older, it was easier to avoid Naruto. Sakura was destined to go to college and get an education. Naruto would be lucky to scrape by in high school. She would’ve likely never had to interact with the blonde buffoon if it weren’t for her chasing the same damned boy from grade school. She joined the sports med team just to be around him and pine alongside her best friend. One day Ino came in refusing to wrap someone’s ankle and to stop her screeching Sakura said she would do it. 

Naruto sat on the edge of the table, wearing that same smile he always wore. As far as she knew Naruto was a punk, getting caught spray painting behind the bleachers and doing whatever Naruto did. She berated him and made an offhand remark about how he must drive his parents nuts with all his idiotic behavior. 

If it wasn’t for his uncharacteristic silence she would’ve never looked up at him. His smile had faded and his eyes were fixed on a point off to the side. She had never seen sadness from him, only happiness. ‘They have been dead for a while, but it’s nice to think they’d care. Wish someone would.’ He added quietly, nearly inaudible and it made her chest tighten.

She finished wrapping his ankle in silence. Her moments were gentler than before. As a teenage girl she hardly knew how to soothe herself let alone someone who had lost so much. She stepped away to examine her work. Naruto hopped off the table and stepped into his sandals. He thanked her and she said his name as he left. 

Naruto popped his head back in the doorway and she stared at her feet. ‘I know they would care, but you should too.’ She brushed her bangs out of her face and looked up at him just in time to see him nod. Of course Naruto hadn’t changed the last she heard he was still tagging places in the high school and falling asleep in class with Shikamaru. She would never understand how of all people he was her biggest competition for valedictorian. 

Years past and frankly she had been trying to escape the image from high school. She didn’t want to be seen as insecure anymore and she wasn’t going to be. When she began her residency at the local hospital she hardly expected to cross paths with her past in the ER. And she hardly expected her gun shot wound patient to be Naruto Uzumaki. ‘Is there a Shikamaru Nara here? You’re Mr. Uzumaki’s emergency contact?’

‘You’re his nurse?’ Shikamaru returned with a question. 

Sakura bit her tongue, ‘I am his doctor thank you very much. How did Mr. Uzumaki get this injury?’ 

Shikamaru snorted at her and her gripped tighten on the clipboard, ‘That’s officer Uzumaki and that’s all you need to know to answer your question. Went to high school with you didn’t we?’ 

‘Yah I hardly expect your lazy ass to become a cop. You aren’t a patient so I will be extending you no courtesy Officer Nara.’ She stomped back to Naruto’s room with Officer Nara muttering behind her. Sakura was happy to see her patient had finally woken up, when she read the report she couldn’t help but worry. 

Naruto looked relieved to see Shikamaru and stopped fiddling with the IV in his arm. ‘Shikamaru thank god get me out of here.’

‘You are not being discharged Officer Uzumaki,’ Sakura snorted and looked between the two men as if they had lost their minds. ‘You suffered a gun shot wound missing your femoral artery by a hair. You are not leaving this hospital until tomorrow at the earliest.’

‘Dr. Harunooo,” he whined and it made something in her jumped and flutter. He was asleep when she was assigned to him for the morning. He remembered her name all these years. Sakura was used to being called forehead girl or Ino’s friend or that smart girl. No one seemed to remember her for her. ‘I can’t say a lot but there is going to be a BIG bust tomorrow and I can’t miss it.’ 

Then rage built up, ‘Like hell you are going back to work tomorrow. I will keep you here three days if I have to! You WERE SHOT!’ 

‘I know but—‘

‘No. No but. Just sit and recover and your damned team will have to function without you Naruto,” she said and shot a look at Shikarmaru daring him to speak. The other man quickly looked away muttering something. She pushed down her embarrassment, she had used his first name and crossed a line. But it didn’t matter he was not leaving even if she had to get several other providers involved. Pride be damned. 

Naruto blushed a little as she walked out. She had left the room a few seconds too early, but her now husband loved to remind her how Shikamaru stared at him wide-eyed asking, ‘You still wanna marry that someday?’ Naruto’s answer was ‘You better believe it.’ 

When she met him as a child, marrying Naruto Uzumaki would’ve been a nightmare. But after he was discharged from the hospital he came back with a bouquet of flowers and asked her on a date. She said yes. Their first date was at a ramen place a few blocks from the hospital she was soon going to be working at. He apologized for showing up in his uniform, but she sure as hell didn’t mind shamelessly checking him out. 

They chatted and laughed the whole night. Despite not knowing each other well it felt like catching up, like home. Naruto talked about his parents. How his father was an amazing cop and loving father. How his mother was compassionate but fiery beyond belief. How Kushina would be happy to know he was going out with a smart, driven young woman. 

There was no edge of smoothness in his words. Naruto just simply meant it which years later would be the backbone that their relationship was build on. Naruto was transparent and genuine. Naruto simply was Naruto. And that is how she ended up marrying the boy who chased her on the playground, the boy who barely passed high school in four years, and the man who wasn’t bulletproof but sure had a hollow point smile. 

She rolled her eyes at herself, becoming so sentimental. She laughed remembering how he had forgot his wallet that first date, as she adjust the pink pearl pendant adorning her neck. He couldn’t wait for her to open her present and insisted she wear it to work. It was simple and thoughtful, what she always wanted from someone. 

Sakura sighed and wiped at her forehead, leaving dinner simmering on the stove so she could get ready for their night together. Naruto would be rushing home any minute so she figured she better finish getting ready. 

Sakura changed into a pair of jeans and a silk red camisole. Her lacy bralette peaked out from it and was definitely something that would catch her husband’s eye. She quickly shook out her hair, running her fingers through it. She heard the door open and close, a smile spreading across her face. Sakura walked back to the kitchen met with her husband, kicking off his shoes. 

She didn’t miss the subtle way his eyebrows shot up when he looked at her up and down. “Happy anniversary,” he smiled and kissed her after she closed the distance between them. Sakura took the bouquet of light pink roses from his hand, her lips slowly pulling away from his. 

“Hop in the shower really quick. I’ll get dinner on the table and open a bottle of wine, ‘kay detective?” she teased and played with his tie, loosening it. 

Naruto kissed her forehead and chuckled, “Alright, I’ll be out soon.” She finished setting some chopsticks out next to their bowls of ramen. Sakura checked her phone, answering any last minute texts. She wasn’t on call. She didn’t need to be available. This was their time.

There was a few texts from Ino, lamenting about how Choji had chosen Korean barbecue for their date. Sakura snorted and sent her friend a quick reply. Ino had sent her a photo of her skintight purple dress and smokey makeup. ‘Choji is a lucky man’ Sakura shot back. Ino sent her some kiss faces a selfie of her with her beloved. Sakura quickly turned her phone off as she heard Naruto walking in. 

She started pouring their glasses and sat down next to him, “So how was work? Let’s get the work conversation out of the way.” 

Naruto stretched out, grabbing his chopsticks, “It was fine. Shikamaru was in a much better mood than usual. Which these days seems to run the precinct because we both know Kakashi doesn’t.” 

Sakura snorted and smiled at him, chin resting in her hand, “Well Temari seems nice enough. He needs someone, he works too hard.” 

“I don’t think we are ones to talk. Although I maintain we are a power couple, we are both workaholics,” Naruto said with a half-shrug. “Speaking of which how was work for you?”

“I’ll keep it short. It was a challenging day, had a couple patients losing it. Had to call Choji up to the floor more than a handful of times. But I think we are making progress with some patients,” she said and he nodded along mouthful of noodles. “I have just been thinking a lot about us.” 

Sakura bit down on her lip and chewed it. Naruto noticed her silence and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Yeah?” he asked, looking side to side. 

“I know this is sudden and everything but we aren’t getting any younger and…Naruto do you want kids?” she forced out and looked at him. 

He swallowed hard, taking a gulp from his wine glass, “I mean, yes?” He seemed confused, perplexed really. “I think having a family of my own would be nice. I hadn’t had one in years until meeting you.” 

Her heartbeat picked up and she squeezed his hand, “I was kind of wondering how soon? I mean it might not happen right away but we could start trying?” She smiled nervously, sipping from her glass. 

Naruto polished off his bowl. He was typically carefree but she knew when he was deep in thought. The way his thick eyebrows creased and he drummed his fingers on the table. “I wanted to be a Sergeant before we have kids so I guess I better get to work on that.” 

Sakura let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and pressed a feather light kiss to his lips, “You know a Sergeant and a Captain. Ask Gaara for some pointers he moved up rather quick. But for now let’s just focus on us.” 

“Oh I plan to,” he said, wagging his eyebrows at her. Sakura laughed and filled their glasses up as he set the bowls in the sink. She then went to grab the cake from their fridge, the top tier of their wedding cake they had frozen. 

She cut a few slices and put it back in the fridge. “Choji asked for the rest by the way.” 

“Fine he can have a few but only because I can only eat so much matcha before I loose my mind.” 

“Do you remember Shikamaru trying to choke down this wedding cake?” Sakura laughed, “You would have thought we were torturing him.” 

“It was pay back for him bringing cigars to my bachelor party. I don’t know how he smokes every damn day. One puff from that and I thought my throat was on fire.” 

Sakura took a bit and fed Naruto one. “Still the best day of your life?” 

“No,” he said evenly and her eyebrows shot up in shock. Naruto smirked and pulled her to his chest, “Everyday since has been the best day of my life.” 

“You are so cheesy,” she said playfully thumping his chest with her palm. She looked up into his blue eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto pulled her in closer, hips flush to hers as he pressed his lips to hers. 

Sakura smiled against his lips, kissing him back. “Wanna go make a baby?” he asked and she shook her head at him with a smile. 

“You better not run around tell everyone about this, even Shikamaru.” 

“Trust me. He doesn’t want to know. But this is between us until you are ready to talk about it too. I love you and building our life together is about us not the world.” 

She searched his eyes, biting her bottom lip, “I love you too, bed now.” With that her goofball of a husband returned, tossing his clothes on the floor and heading for their bedroom. Sakura had questioned a lot of things over the years, but never their love.


End file.
